vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115390-the-reason-why-wildstar-will-never-be-number-one
Content ---- You are aware of WildStar being a completely new franchise? Additionally it's Carbines first game... Guild Wars is out 10 years Warcraft and elder scrolls 20 years final fantasy almost 30 years and Star Wars almost 40 years... I'm sure you're a great researcher guy tho. | |} ---- I would never trust sites like metacritics because: 1) Polls can be manipulated 2) For MMOs people tend to vote in the honeymoon period | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- this forums is nothing short of a sess pit, its the type of place that makes you want to go on league of legends forums. i see the point of your post but think that a huge problem carbine is facing is player retention atm. when that is better then is the time to market and try to get people to join/rejoin. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Megaserver isn't a strategy. Megaserver is a disaster recovery plan. Best PR while solving population related issue while giving them more time to catch up on new features and QA testing. Stormtalon shows megaserver is a major quality of life upgrade for those that aren't on Stormtalon yet. Prices are better, there are people doing things. For a lot of less conscious and selective consumer, this would constitute a passable MMO experience to continue to playing. The biggest things that will keep the megaservers going will come in Drop 3 and 4 as Carbine catches up... assuming November is kind to them and NCSoft doesn't sunset anything prematurely. | |} ---- ---- ---- You're basically confirming what the OP said. "Oh yeah, well these other games have a MUCH better market presence! So that'll show you, Mr. Guy who says WS has no market presence!" | |} ---- ---- no? So in your logic I'm saying if Wildstar had better marketing they'd be established since 20 years? I don't really understand. I tried to say that the brands he named are the biggest and best known in the genre and are sequels to many games/movies that came before them. They already have a huge fan base. Even If you didn't hear about SWTOR yet, you know Star Wars. Even if you don't know WoW it's likely that you played Warcraft as a gamer. And you surely came across some Final Fantasy and Elder Scrolls in your gaming life. Those are universes that grow for decades now. Wildstar didn't even finish the first step of it's story. It's a new game, I really don't know what you're expecting. | |} ---- What you are saying is still that those other franchises have a huge leg up on WildStar. If Star Wars has a 40 year history of IP and WS has 0, then next year WS will have 1 year and Star Wars will have 41. It's not like the gap is going to close. If WS wants to beat other IPs then Carbine will have to beat their decades of IP in the here and now. | |} ---- Yes that makes kinda sense. They need to do some advertising after the game is at demonstrable level and they already said they'll do that. But closing the gap to Star Wars and the other games on this list in terms of popularity?... That's unlikely to happen. But it doesn't need to happen in my opinion. With some patience form us and hard work from Carbine Wildstar can get a big thing. | |} ---- I agree. There's no need to beat the other IPs in order to be successful. But for the sake of argument for this thread, I'm agreeing with the OP that IF Carbine wants to be top dog over established franchises then they've got a lot of ground to cover. Is that what they want? Probably right now they just want to make a healthy profit. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's funny, as a casual immensely enjoying this game I don't feel like I'm being left out of anything. | |} ---- ---- I think your title is click baity. Wildstar might not ever be #1 (I'm assuming you mean in active accounts) simply because we've got a lot of choices and they're just trying to capture a chapter of the market. However, the main point is that NCSoft isn't firing up the ads. Which is true... and has been acknowledged. Apparently, they're not trying to advertise it until after the game stabilizes and they're planning on doing something to get people to come back. We'll see what's in the cards. | |} ---- If not then wouldn't Wildstar always be number one? Since there would be nothing to compare it to? | |} ---- ---- *volunteers* | |} ---- *chuckles* | |} ---- *Votes for Olivar* :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If the niche gets too small to pay the bills, NCsoft will shift the focus, regardless of how well you like your niche. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----